Je t'aime
by Soot
Summary: Joyeux Noel Audebert/Hortsmayer. Audebert needed space to think. He could not help but steal glances of the German Lieutenant and the thought that someone had noticed that he was paying particular attention to him had crossed his mind more than once.


Title: Je t'aime

Summary: [Joyeux Noel] Audebert/Hortsmayer. Audebert needed space to think. He could not help but steal glances of the German Lieutenant and the thought that someone had noticed that he was paying particular attention to him had crossed his mind more than once.

Disclaimer: I do not own and never will.

Warning: Slash. Don't like don't read.

A/N: I saw this film in English and thought those two would be amazing together! Hence the plot bunnies attacked! And sorry – my languages are awful. I know only a few words in French so considering that I sat three years of it means that its an epic fail on my part. So, as a result, 99.9% of this story is in English.

…

Audebert needed space to think. He could not help but steal glances of the German Lieutenant and the thought that someone had noticed that he was paying particular attention to him had crossed his mind more than once. He had had eyes for the German since first meeting him during the discussion for the truce on Christmas eve and had not been able to think about much else since.

Now sat in no-man's land in the company of the other two lieutenants, Audebert watched his men playing another game of football against the German soldiers in an attempt to make the games won one all. The mood was joyous and with differences aside all were having a great time. However, Audebert did not share the festive mood of the others.

Feeling uncomfortable, Audebert excused himself from the other lieutenants and began to walk back to his trench, his stomach feeling like someone had deposited a lead weight in it. He also felt incredibly stupid. What would Horstmayer see in him? He was nothing special so why would the German lieutenant look twice at him?

After a few seconds he could sense someone following him. He didn't look over his shoulder at who it was, he just kept walking back to his trench.

Horstmayer was fighting to not only keep pace, but to out pace him so he could catch up to him without running and making more men than necessary to watch him go after the French Lieutenant.

As Audebert dropped into the trench he caught a glimpse of who was following him. Horstmayer. Horstmayer dropped into the trench after Audebert and continued to follow him. Audebert had the fleeting thought that Horstmayer might been mapping out the trench for future attacks, but dismissed it. He had been down in the German trench and Horstmayer had not accused him of such a thing. Also, Horstmayer not only kept pace with him, but he was closing the distance between them, meaning that the only thing he was focusing on was him.

Most of the men were out in no-mans land making the most of the Christmas truce. Audebert never thought that in the midst of the war that French and German troops would become friends. The swapping of addresses was becoming common place so the men could get together with their new found friends after the war and have a drink regardless of who won. Man's inhumanity to man had no place among the men; the seasonal good feeling had taken hold.

Deciding that he was not going to out pace the German lieutenant, Audebert stopped and turned to face him. That part of the trench was deserted and with his heart hammering in his chest, he watched Horstmayer come to stand in front if him, being put on edge noticing how close Horstmayer was stood to him.

Swallowing hard, Audebert made himself look at Horstmayer, trying to make a convincing impression that he didn't harbour any feels of love or lust for the other man. Now that he had caught up, Horstmayer did not know what to say. So much for all the rehearsing that he had done in his head. When the time came to put his rehearsing into practice, his mind went blank. Audebert also found that he had lost the power to speak. Both men stood in silence, contemplating one another before Horstmayer found his voice again.

"Je t'aime". Horstmayer whispered as he took the plunge. He knew his French was fractured and hoped that what he had said was the right thing. Audebert eyes lit up.

Horstmayer removed Audebert's hat and dropped it to the floor, forgotten. Audebert's breath hitched as Horstmayer inched closer until their lips met. Audebert's hands rose, one wrapping around Horstmayer's neck whilst the other discarded the German's hat to join his own on the floor before thrusting his hand through the locks that the hat had concealed. Horstmayer replied with equal passion and shoved Audebert against the trench wall, thrusting his own hands into French man's hair. The kiss become one of dominance as both fought to gain the upper hand. Horstmayer pulled Audebert's hair making the French Lieutenant tilt his head back and exposing his jaw line and neck. Audebert gasped as Horstmayer started kissing his jaw and trailing butterfly kisses down his neck, his gasps and moans fuelling Horstmayer to keep going.

Eventually, Horstmayer pulled back, allowing both of them to regain their breath. Neither knew what to say to the other. What could be said? They had both found love in the most unexpected place, but it must be kept a secret. What they had was despised. It was forbidden. And they were supposed to be enemies. Once the truce was over they would have to go back to trying to kill one another. It pained them both to know this, and it made any words between them impossible.

Audebert flattened down his hair again and knelt to the floor to recover his hat. He also picked up Horstmayer's and after standing back up, handed it to him. Voices of excited soldiers drifted from no-man's land to their ears and a Highlander playing the bagpipes finished to receive loud cheers and demands for more. Horstmayer smiled.

"Our men get on well". He commented. Audebert look at him evenly, his expression unreadable. Horstmayer met his gaze. "Do you – regret?"

Audebert dipped his head and looked away. "I … I do not regret; but ..."

"We are sworn to kill each other". Horstmayer finished. The same thought had been playing on his mind too. "I have heard that I am to transfer out. The truce is likely to seal it". Horstmayer placed a hand on Audebert's shoulder causing the French Lieutenant to look up again. "You will not have to kill me, nor I you".

A look of hope had entered Audebert's eyes. It was faint, but it was there, and Horstmayer could see it. "Where will you be going?"

"I do not know". Horstmayer answered honestly. "But as long as you are not there I will be happy. I do not want to think that if you die that it was one of my bullets that killed you".

"Yes, and I feel the same about you". Audebert nodded his head in agreement.

Horstmayer tried to change the subject now what needed to be said had been. "We better get back to the troops. I think one of my men is trying to play one of those instruments of which I think the Scots call … bagpipes". He chuckled to himself. "It sounds damn awful".

"After the war … if we survive …" Audebert broke the trail of conversation and handed a folded piece of paper to Horstmayer. Horstmayer looked at it before looking back to Audebert with questioning eyes. "We must have that drink we talked about".

"Yes, yes we must". Horstmayer agreed, a smile appearing on his face that reached his eyes.

An icy wind whipped through the trench and felt like knives against their faces. Audebert shuddered against the cold cutting wind and pulled his coat tighter around him, hunching his shoulders trying to shelter himself as much as possible from more icy blasts.

Horstmayer raised a single hand and cupped Audebert's cold cheek. Audebert turned his face into Horstmayer's hand and kissed his palm lightly, his own hand covering the German Lieutenant's cold one.

Both tilted their chins up as they heard their names being called from not to far away. Separating and straightening their uniforms, they shared a quick, hasty parting kiss before a French soldier appeared in front of them pursued by two German soldiers.

Parting ways, both knew they had discovered something unique and could only hope that the war ended soon.

End.

A/N: A lot of gay men married back then to look normal – so I want no reviews complaining Audebert and Horstmayer were married. In a word its plausible! Even though the lack of men in the trench is up for debate. Hahahahaha. Well – at the end of the day its my fantasy. *evil smile


End file.
